Think Twice
by thegambit23
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED.Ok, so Rogue's got a new boyfriend, Remy, who is very close to her, is jealous. uh oh. what's gonna happen when things start to get heated up? RogueOC & Romy perhaps?.take a risk, and read, and review.read to know...
1. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Disclaimer: Of course…I own everything…u should know that…just kidding. Hey a girl could dream can't she?

**MUST READ! **Summary/Info: First off, there is an OC in this story. His name: Chase Larkison—Powers:a mix of Tabby's, Ray's and Scott's, he could create blue laser/electric energy balls which could be small like Tabby's, or long range like Scott's.—Age:18.—Chase has black hair, it is a little short, and he has it in messy spikes, ok rest of the summary… Remy and Rogue are just friends right now. Remy has grown out of his "womanizing" thing, he has never had sex with anyone yet ok? He has picked just one girl to pursue (oh I wonder who?…). Remy's hair is like, eye length, and choppy, yet still looks great.He has a little stubble at the moment, and will stay like that.ok..Rogue-her hair is about the same, just a little longer,and a little wavy,and she has grown out of her "goth" look though she still wears black eyeliner,mascara,and some lightly tinted lip gloss,she could touch now, because she learned to control it very well. It took a year, and Remy helped her, during that time, they became very close, but are still only on the 'just friends' status. Rogue is dating Chase (don't kill me cuz of this, just read..) and he is a new recruit at Xavier's, came a few months ago. Remy doesn't really like Chase because of various reasons **cough** its cuz he's dating Rogue **cough**..ok, so there might be other couples such as kurmanda,kiotr,and jonda, but if there is even any, it will be very little.

Ok, I am sooooo sorry for making you guys read all that, but it is essential that u do.

Song lyrics in bold/italic 

ok, here we go…

Think Twice

Ch. 1

**_When all, is said, and done and dead _**

**_Does he, love you, the way that I do?_**

So here Remy was, watching Rogue and Chase, "the happy couple". He was depressed, frustrated, angered, hurt-all of the above.

He had actually thought he was getting somewhere with Rogue after they had spent almost everyday together for that year of getting control.But he guessed that she just didn't think of him in a romantic way he did her. There was no that they had a strong bond,and a relationship, just, not the type of relationship he wanted.And Chase deffinately didn't help in making everything work.

Remy sighed. A sad yet angry sigh. _Great,_ he thought, _deir starting t' kiss..hey…where de hell does he tink he's putting his hands on her! Why isn't she pushing him off an' tellin him he's moving to fast! They've only been going out fo' 6 months!_ (A/N:Well..isn't Remy a **little** protective? Hehehe)

Remy, to say the least, was pissed off. He still thinks of Rogue as his, although she's taken, but now, he has to share her with _him._ He wanted so bad to pick a fight with that little wuss Chase, but he didn't because he knew Rogue would get mad at him, so he held himself back. _Though_, Remy thought, _Ah'm not so sure Ah could hold myself back much longer if he keepsmovin his hand farther up her leg…damn it! why'd she have to wear a skirt?..._

**_Think Twice 'fore you touch my girl _**

**_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_**

**_Think 'fore you touch my girl_**

**_Come around, no more_**

_Remy's POV_

What does she see in him? What does _he_ have dat _Ah _don' ? Why does she flirt wit me…but den go make out an' have a relationship wit him? Argh! Deres juss so many questions dat Ah wish she would answer fo' me.

**_She spreads, her love_**

_**She burns me out**_

_**I can't, let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

We've done stuff befo' ya know? An' it was one o' de best an' worst times of my life. The best part? When she kissed me of course. The worst? The fight afterwards. Ah remember so vividly…(a/n: p.s.- u don't need to know how they kissed, not important to tha story)

Flashback

At first, our lips just met, then, we started to kiss even more and started to lay down. But she pushed me off and started to yell at me.

" _Uh! God Remy! Ah cahn't do this! Chase is mah boyfriend, not you!" she yelled to me._

_The thing that surprised me even more was that Ah started to yell back at her._

"_So! Ah have feelings fo' y' Rogue! Actual, true, genuine feelings! And obviously, y' have them fo' me!" Ah screamed back at her._

" _No Ah don't Remy! This was just a freak accident! Ah lahke Chase! Ah have mah loyalties to him! And he has true feelings fo' meh too!" she yelled._

" _No he doesn't! Ah'm gonna tell y' this as many times as Ah have to Rogue, he's using y' !" _

_That one Ah couldn't help but say, Ah know he is.Ah could just feel it._

" _And how the hell would ya know that even if it was for real, which it isn't! " Rogue asked me._

"_That's the ting chere! Ah _don'_ know! It's juss my gut feeling, and its usually always right! " Ah answered her._

"_Well this tahme yoah wrong! Chase is _not_ using meh! "_

"_Yeah, sure! Y' juss keep tinking dat Rogue! Juss don' come cryin ta me when he breaks y'r heart!"_

" _Forget you Remy! Ah don't need to listen to this Shit! "_

_With that, she walked out my door._

_End flashback_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

Ouch. Now dat must have hurt de most. This was an accident, Ah was her accident, this wasn't supposed to happen between us, she doesn't like me dat way.

Ah juss wish she wouldn't lead me on like dat, and den juss leave me high an' dry. Ah know she likes me, she juss won't admit it. Her pride won't let her. Ah also know dat she likes Chase. De only question is who does she like more? And who would she rather have? Everyting seems so simple when Ah put it like dat, but its not. It's so much more complex then dat.

_**What is it you really want?**_

_**I'm tired of asking!**_

_**Your gone I'm wasted…**_

She's gonna drive me insane if she keeps going on like dis. Ah know it! Ah'll have ta figure out something to do about dis situation. A plan. Ah'll come up with one.

Oh, and, if y' were wondering, we did make up. Ah said Ah was sorry, an' she did too.She actually cried to me when she did apologize, Ah guess she felt worse about it dan Ah thought. Though, dere is still a little tension when we're near eachother. Ah juss can't bring myself to forget everything she said to me, an' den juss go on like Ah'm ok wit what's going on.Ah refuse to give up. Ah won't let her give herself to dat asshole Chase. At dis moment, witout some strategy, all Ah could do is watch an' see what happens.

**Wait till, the day, you finally see  
I've been, here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder, begging please**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phew! That one is long! I think, well is took up a hell of a lot of pages on Microsoft word. I hope you guys like it! PLEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! sorry if i ruined the accents. and yes, rogue and remy are somewhat oc, but hey, my story. and yes, this takes place after cajun spice and everything.

Ok, I think that's all. So, laterrrrrr…

Thegambit..


	2. The Quiet Things that No One ever Knows

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything except the plot, dur.

**Reviews**..thank you to everyone! Keep reviewing!

Ok, so background. Theres not much to Chase really. He doesn't have a shadowed past or anything. All that happened was that is powers emerged, he found Xavier's, and decided to stay. That's really all there is to know about him. Yea, I know, Chase is sort of boring, but hey, everyone else has some type of weird past, so he doesn't.

**Songs** for this chapter is _Sooner or Later_, and _Breakdown_ by Breaking Benjamin, and _Guernica _by Brand New.

Okay, enough of that, ON WITH THE STORY MISTRO!

Remy…was depressed, but of course he still went on with his life and whenever he would see Rogue and Chase, the depression would hit harder, but then…then he would start getting angry.

Chase would see him, Rogue wouldn't. He would smile at Remy, and lean in and kiss Rogue, while still staring straight at him, taunting him with what he didn't have. Rogue. That just killed him. He wanted to beat the living crap out of Chase whenever that happened, which was always, but it didn't happen today, Remy sort of avoided them, and tonight they went out, he decided to stay home.

I'll learn to love to hate it I am not integrated 

It must have been at least 2 A.M. now and most were home already, but not Rogue and Chase. Remy was still sitting on the couch watching TV, just flipping channels, stopping on the occasional movie or comedian, but nothing really special or interesting.

Suddenly he heard a small crash and a fit of giggles. He knew exactly who that was, the only two people that didn't come back yet. Funny though, he didn't even hear them come in, unusual for a thief like him, he hears almost everything.

Just then, he heard another, bigger crash, and full out laughter, he knew who it was, but, it sounded a little different. Finally, he decided to go into the front room, where they were. So there Rogue was looking at two broken vases, laughing, and with Chase kissing her neck, and his arms around her waist.

Ah. No wonder the laughs were different, Rogue was completely wasted.

So that's exactly what Remy asked Chase.

" Y' got 'er drunk?"

" Eh. She got herself drunk." Chase said indifferently.

"Yea. Whateva y' say homme..well, Ah'm goin to bed now. Y' might want t' be a little quieter, don' need de whole mansion wakin up." Remy told them.

"Don' worrah Rems, Ah'll be mo' quiet, jus' lahke a lil' mouse, jus' lahke..shhhhhhh…." Rogue's words were slurred and just barely understandable, and her accent was a lot thicker.

" Yea _Rems_, don't worry, we'll be ok." Chase said, drawing out the word 'Rems' just to get Remy mad.

"Whateva." After that, Remy turned and went up the stairs.

_Well, _Remy thought to himself, _obviously Chase isn' drunk. Dat can' be good. And Ah still don' see why she goes out wit him. Doesn' she see how much of a dick he is?_

Remy got to his room, layed down in his bed and sighed. Still pondering why Rogue couldn't see Chase for what he really was.

Sooner or Later, your gonna hate it Go ahead and throw your life away 

_**Driving me under, leaving me out there**_

_**Go ahead and throw your life away**_

At this point, Chase had brought Rogue up to his room.

In Chase's Room----------------------

Rogue was sitting, or trying to sit, without falling over in her drunken state, on the edge of Chase's bed. Chase was for some reason taking off his shirt and dimming the lights….

"Heyy Chase?" Rogue called him.

"Yea sweetie?"

"Whah didn' ya jus' bring meh ta mah room?" Rogue questioned him, she was genuinely curious for some reason or another.

"Well…" Chase thought up something quickly..

" I thought you wanted to be with me for a night because you love me, you do love me honey right?" He couldn't let her know his true intentions for making her come in here.

"O' course Ah love y'!" Rogue said, " Ya should know tha' bah now!"

Right then, Chase sat down at the other end of the bed.

"Good. Well, since you love me so much…c'mere and give me a kiss."

Rogue moved up towards where he was sitting very slowly sso that she wouldn't fall off the bed. She kissed him and he kissed her even deeper. They started to make out and Rogue let him take off her shirt, but it was when he tried getting her jeans off that she started to protest.

Now, Rogue was still drunk, though a little sobered up, she was still weak at the moment. Chase kept unzipping her pants, and she would keep zipping them up.

"Chase,stop, what're ya doin?" Rogue slurred.

"Shhh..Rogue, c'mon, everythings gonna be fine, just go with it.." He kissed her, unzipped her pants again and tried to pull them down, but Rogue pulled them back and zipped them up again.

"Chase! No! Get offa meh!"

"Shut up!" Chase yelled at her. He then forcefully kiss her, undid his own pants, put on a condom, and then undid hers. He held down both of her hands with his own.

"No! Get! Off!" Rogue yelled and tried to push him off, but to no avail, he was to strong for her.

Chase, once again began kissing her and he got her pants down for good.

He had raped her.

_**Let the fun and games begin,**_

She is spayed and broken in… 

Finally, Rogue got up just enough strength and kneed him in the groin. Hard.

Chase rolled off of her and onto the other side of the bed.

"Ah! You BITCH!" he yelled.

At this point, Rogue was trying to get off the bed, but Chase took a hold of her arm and held her there tightly.

" LET GO OF MEH!" Rogue elbowed him in the face and started to run the best she could, though it was more like a fast walk with a lot of staggering.

She was out in the hall now, and just before she closed the door she heard him moaning in pain. She knew he wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. How come no one heard that? Chase has soundproof walls for some reason, how convenient. He had asked the Professor to put them in because he said he "practiced a lot with targets for his powers, and didn't want to alarm anyone with the sound." What a bunch of bullshit.

Rogue walked down the hall slowly with a few tears running down her face. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She slid down a wall next to some random room and had a breakdown. She tried as hard as she could to keep quiet and not sob loudly.

_**Skin is cold and white,**_

_**Such a lovely, lonely night**_

Moonlight shone through the window across the hall and made her light skin look almost translucent and strangely beautiful. Like some type of angelic ghost. Suddenly, the door next to her opened. Someone must have heard her. Out came Remy, looking like he hadn't been able to sleep for the past hour.

He stared at her blankly for a little while until finally he said to her…

"Rogue, what de hell happened? Why're y' cryin' ? Are y' alright?"

She was still hurt and sad, but was happy that Remy didn't turn his back on her. Ever since their fight, they hadn't talked that much. Chase always got sort of jealous.

Rogue tried to tell him what happened, but most of it just sounded like incoherent mumbling. All Remy heard was…

"Chase" "force" "meh" "sex" and then more mumbling and crying.

"What? Chase forced y'… t' have sex! Meaning he..?"

"Raped meh?" Rogue finished for him quietly, barely above a whisper…

"Yea, he did."

"Alright," Remy said, "Dat's it, where's dat bastard's room, Ah'm gonna beat da shit outta him once an' fo' all!"

He started to walk to find Chase, but Rogue put her hand on his forearm to stop him.

"Wait, Remy, no. Please don't leave meh raght now. Ah need you." Rogue pleaded with him.

" Okay, but believe me. Ah will get dat asshole. If not fo' my sake, den fo' yoah's. He deserves a beatin' fo' what he did to you. But Rogue…" Remy said while helping her up and holding her close…

_**I'll be there for you,**_

Til my heart is black and blue… 

"Yea Remy?"

"Juss do one ting fo' me…please don' cry. Ah can' stand t' see y' like dis…"

"Ah'm sorrah Rems. Ah'm tryin', reallah, Ah am…" Right then, Rogue started to cry again and said…

"It's just that, Ah thought he reallah loved meh…but it was all just a huge lie, though, Ah always had this itch in tha' back of mah brain, lahke there was something missing, when Ah looked at him Ah almost felt… empty…"

_**Is this, the way a toy feels,**_

_**When it's batteries run dry…?**_

FINISH! Whoo, this took a while to type. Oh..whats remy going to do to chase? Whats going to happen to rogue? Find out…next chapter!

thank studyhall for this chapter. But yea, I could have left u with cliff hangers in a lot of parts of this, but I didn't. So, waddya think? Good, bad, okay, shitty. Review! And tell me! And no, rogue won't be pregnant, remember I mentioned Chase put on a condom. Eh. Yea, so no baby for rogue, well, not from chase. Neways..review please. Like always. Sorry for any misspellings, grammar, all that good stuff.

I'm out…

Thegambit…


	3. Escape?

whistles Wow. Just wow. I haven't updated anything in a really long time. So. I decided to update this one because I had an idea when I looked at the last chapter and stuff. Sooo. Here it goes.

Also, I am really, really sorry if the accents are bad. I'm horrible at them.

Okay, so. There's not going to be a song for this chapter, but there definitely will be for the next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for chase, and I don't own Dane Cook either.

Remy had carried her into his room and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Now he was watching her sleep with dried tear streaks running down her face from the previous night. Kissing her on the forehead, Remy got up quietly as to not wake Rogue and went out his door.

He had a look of determination and anger in his red on black eyes that no one in the halls dared to get in the way of. Walking through the wood floored hallways with the cream colored paint on the walls he stopped at one particular door, listening for anyone inside. Then he realized how stupid he was to forget about the damn soundproof walls that this bastard had. Quickly, he picked the lock and kicked the door in, catching Chase in the act of packing up a duffle bag.

"Where de hell do y' think yo' goin?" Remy vehemently asked Chase.

"What's it matter to you?" Chase said to him a challenging way.

"I know what y' did t' Rogue and yo' not leavin until y' get a proper 'goodbye'."

"Oh yeah? How you going to prove it tough guy? Who are people going to believe? Me, Rogue's _boyfriend_, or you, the jealous _friend_?" Chase had a smirk on his face while he was saying this.

"_Non_. I think people are goin t' believe _Rogue_." Remy said glaring at Chase.

"She won't tell on me if she knows what's good for her." Chase said, matching Remy's glare, the smirk gone from his features.

"Oh so now y' gonna rape _an'_ threaten her?"

"Who said anything about threatening _her_? She won't tell on her own. The only way she will is if you push her to. So basically, I'm threatening you _pal_. Plus, I didn't rape her. She was practically begging for it last night." Chase took a step towards Gambit while he was saying this.

Those last two statements got Remy _really_ pissed off because

When somebody calls you _pal_ and you're not pals, fuck that. (1)

Begging for it? That little son of a bitch is trying to get out of _rape_?

Chase was threatening _him_? Chase? Threatening him? Like he has any right to do that after what he's done, or at anytime for that matter.

That was it. Remy couldn't take anymore of this guy. First he rapes Rogue and try's to convince him otherwise. Then he goes and threatens him _and_ calls him pal. This kid's going to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Anyone who hurts Rogue is automatically on his bad side and Chase is at the top of the list.

With that said, Remy ran towards Chase and tackled him to the ground. They were both wrestling around for a little while, both trying to get the upper hand, and both having too much pride to use their powers.

Remy finally gained some control and punched Chase in the nose, blood quickly seeping out of. Chase cried out in pain and then kneed Remy in the gut. He doubled over, gasping for air.

Chase then tackled Remy and punched him in the face. Gambit kicked Chase in the back of the head somehow and then punched him in his stomach twice. Chase fell to the ground writhing in pain. Remy then got a hold of him and charged his clothes, keeping him in place.

"Gumbo! What the hell do ya think you're doing!" Logan yelled. He had heard the commotion from down the hall because the door to Chase's was left open before.

"What de hell does it look like I'm doin? This sick bastard r-" Remy stopped mid-sentence to see Rogue coming up behind Logan, looking wide-eyed (and still red-eyed from crying the night before) at what was happening. Remy then realized that he should get confirmation from Rogue before telling half the institute what happened, who seemed to have gathered outside the room.

"Rogue! Thank god you're here! Get this dumb ass off of me!" Chase said happily, thinking Rogue would help him. But boy was he wrong.

Speaking in a deadly calm but forceful and pain filled voice Rogue said " Don't ya evah speak or come near meh again. Ah don't evah want to see ya again in mah lahfe."

She then slowly looked at Logan who was giving her a questioning look and said to him in the same tone of voice,

"Remy will tell ya'll what happened but…Ah only want ya and tha othah adults ta know raght now unless Ah tell someone else." Rogue looked at both Logan and Remy who each nodded their heads in consent.

After that, Rogue slowly made her way to her room through the crowd of students who was watching her intently. Meanwhile, Wolverine ushered all the kids away from the scene and then stepped into Chase's room and slammed the door shut while Remy was still holding down a charged Chase.

"What happened to her Gambit?" Logan asked, for once using his real code name, knowing that this was serious.

"This sick son of a bitch here raped her." Remy's tone of voice was low but filled with rage.

"HE WHAT?" Logan unsheathed his claws and made way towards Chase while Remy picked him up and held him against the wall. Logan then put his claws into Chase's shoulder very slowly while Remy increased his charge on Chase to a sweltering heat that was hardly bearable. Chase yelled out in pain but also in fear.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Storm and the Professor.

"Wolverine! Gambit! Let him go! Now!" the Professor yelled. Logan and Gambit glanced at each other and then the Professor before relaxing their hold a little on Chase.

"I know what he has done is immoral and wrong, " the Professor started " and I know that you two are very angry at him for it and are doing this for Rogue. Instead of killing him I believe that we shall report him to the authorities with evidence of the rape. We do have evidence because there is a video camera set up in this room that has gotten the entire thing on tape."

"What?" Both Remy and Logan asked.

"I had cameras installed in this room because I sensed something about this boy that just wasn't right, and I wanted to keep an eye on him. It was a good thing I did because we were able to catch what happened and now Chase can be taken into custody without our Rogue having to go into trial. The police are on the way at this very moment."

Remy gave one last punch to Chase in the face and said to him "By de way _pal_, yo' not Rogue's boyfriend anymore. Not even close."

And then that was it with Chase. He was taken into custody for a life sentence charged with rape.

Rogue watched Chase being taken away in the police car and saw him give one last look to her. It was a look of anger, accomplishment, and fear. Rogue knew exactly what the look of accomplishment was from. He had gotten her. Now she knew why she felt so empty when she looked at him, somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that there was only one person that she ever, truly loved. That person was Remy and she doubted he would ever feel the same way after the way she has been treating him the past few months.

Rogue went into her bathroom and closed the door taking out a razorblade from one of her drawers. She held the blade on her wrist but didn't push down and drag it across just yet. This would be the first time she has ever done this to herself, but it felt like a good way to let out some of the pain she had inside. The pain of the rape, dealing with another betrayal, and also the pain that Remy will probably never accept her in the same way again. She wondered if this was the only way though.

Before she could decide to do it or not, someone knocked on the door and came inside, catching her poised with a razorblade on her wrist.

Mwhaha! How's that for a cliff-hanger? Huh? Who will it be? Logan, Remy, or maybe even Kitty? Who knows? By the way, was that a plot twist at the end? The thing with Rogue and the razorblade? Just wondering…

The pal thing is from Dane Cook. His skit thing called "The Chicken Sangwich/The Heckler and the Kabbash."

Also, before you guys say something about it not being right that she doesn't have to go to trial well…forget it. Because since this is my story, I have decided that in Bayville in order to not have a trial, you have to have evidence. Which is why I made the professor say there were video cameras; they needed the evidence. Soo, I pretty much just put that stuff in there to make it so I don't have to write a trial thing…because I have other plans for a next chapter and stuff.

Ok. Well, review please guys? And no flames, constructive criticism is okay. Tell me what you think!


End file.
